nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Foxfire6
Foxfire6, Welcome! Hello, and welcome to NWNWiki. Thank you for your contributions. Some information you might find useful can be found in NWNWiki:manual of style (guidelines for writing articles) and NWNWiki:Community Portal (general NWNWiki information). Perhaps the most overlooked tidbit from those pages is that NWNWiki strives for an encyclopedic style, so first- and second- person pronouns ("I", "we", "you") should be avoided in articles. Additional help (admittedly a bit sparse) can be found at category:help, and since NWNWiki's policies were often based on Wikipedia's, some of Wikipedia's help pages may be useful, such as Wikipedia's help:contents and introduction to Wikipedia. If you'd like to practice editing, please use the sandbox. To see what settings you can change to better tailor this site to your tastes, visit special:preferences (also available on every page via the drop-down list labeled with your name in the top-right corner). I hope you enjoy editing here! If you have any questions, you can leave a question on the the talk page of the relevant article (or ask me on my talk page if you are lost). When posting on a talk page, be sure to sign your question/answer/comment. This can be done by typing four tildes (~~~~), often prefixed with a double dash to set it off from the text (as in --~~~~). NWNWiki will change the tildes to your name and the current date. Again, welcome! -- The Krit (Talk) 15:40, 28 July 2011 Minimum article An article is required to have some content. A sentence fragment followed by a link to another site is inadequate and is liable to get deleted. If you want to keep your article, please at least define what the article is about. --The Krit 18:06, July 28, 2011 (UTC) : Alright I'll try something out. Do you have any template I could base myself of for the layout of a gameworld page? --Foxfire6 14:24, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :: For starters, just write a short paragraph defining what your project is. If someone doesn't think to look at the category, they would have no idea if you are working on creature models, scripting, module building, feats, classes, etc. (Basically, all the article says at the moment is "follow this link for no better reason than I told you to.") If you want an example of a short gameworld article, you could look at Bastions of War. When/if your world is up and running, you may want to look at . But for a starting point, you do not need a lot of detail as long as you define what the article is intended to be about. --The Krit 15:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: Hey thanks for everything The Krit, check out what I came up with! Is it good? I like to think it looks hot lol! --Foxfire6 (Talk) 15:47, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::: The information box looks a bit wide, but otherwise it's a good start. I'll give slimming down that box a go. --The Krit 16:02, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Thanks, I made a bunch of new addition that my players have suggested to me. And I made that box even shorter. What do you think of the new content I've added, does it all fit within good practise guidelines? Give me your advice, thanks. --Foxfire6 (Talk) 19:58, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Well, it's to the point where this discussion probably should be moved over to Talk:Ages of Nordock. ;) --The Krit 20:30, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome, new member to this wiki! I wish that you make good pages and better edits. Again, welcome! MysteryStranger 14:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you MysteryStranger, I am still relatively new at creating and editing wiki pages. But I will do my best, if you have any good links to share with me I would appreciate that. Thank you. --Foxfire6 15:15, July 29, 2011 (UTC) : HaHa! I have made a new custom signature, go me! lol --Foxfire6 (Talk) 15:18, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the input Thank you for the input! Unfortunately, I don't think I'll have time to do that any time soon =/ I was trying to have some stuff made before RL got in the way, but alas, it wasn't to be. If I happen to be free some day, though, I'll try writing down that article! --Thereallarkas 12:37, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Template test Normally I would not remove content from user pages, but your test of the gameworld template managed to classify your user page as a gameworld article. Since it was only a test (and you have since added the template to an article), I am guessing that removing it is not a problem? You might want to use the sandbox for future tests so that it is clear that the test can be deleted after a while. --The Krit 18:52, August 19, 2011 (UTC) : Wow so using the gameworld template classified me as a gameworld? LOL That is funny. And yes I don't mind your removing it knowing the reason now. Thanks. --Foxfire6 (Talk) 23:19, August 19, 2011 (UTC) mnoonrunner's Nordock issue hi I became locked out of ages of nordock when I changed my GOG defult key to a custon key they sent me. my msid should be mnoonrunner and my char names are Elric Moon and Myth Moon you can contact me at llordmoonrunner@comcast.net thank you -- 05:53, 5 July 2013 re-set We need a re-set real bad.....:)....Thanks jim Character deletion I created a new character - made serious mistake - found no way of deleting character - - Is it possible to delete the character - (there is only on) so i can reuse the name - - If thats not possible please let me know and i can try making a character again. login louballic2 character name Shaylindreill Moonglum 08:59, April 29, 2018 (UTC)